With Fire and Blood
by KarlieKhaos
Summary: Kings Landing is on fire! Daenerys has come to take back her Iron Throne, but Cersei won't give it up just yet. What will happen when these two finally face off for the ultimate prize? One shot.


Ash and smoke filled Cersei's nostrils as she sat on the Iron Throne. She sat where some of the greatest kings once sat, where her immoral husband and wild son once sat. The throne was Tommen's now. Tyrion had left once Tywin was buried, and Jaime had all but forgotten his sweet sister.

Kings Landing was on fire, the Dragon Queen had come to take back her birthright, and she had come to the throne room once and asked politely. Cersei had laughed in her face and told her to go away with her Dothraki dogs. How she regretted those words.

Daenerys Targaryen made a vow in front of the whole court that fateful day:

"I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. The very throne your young son sits on shall be mine within a fort night. With blood and fire, Westeros will be mine as it once belonged to my family. Laugh if you want, and prepare all you can, this city will burn along with all who choose not bend the knee to me."

Cersei advised Tommen to have her leave the palace and send her back to her ships. Daenerys went back to her ships, but within a fortnight, half of Kings Landing fled the city. Those loyal to the Crown stayed behind and burned from her trio of dragons that decimated the city.

Another roar echoed from one of those long thought to be extinct beasts. Cersei had sent Tommen away to hide with the rest of the court, and Myrcella was still in Dorn, no longer betrothed, but as a prisoner to the Dornish prince.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash outside the Throne Room doors; Cersei swallowed the bile built up in her throat. The Dragon Queen had finally come to claim her throne.

The wooden doors erupted with flame, and Cersei heard a roar that would make her lion heritage cower in fear. The silver haired Dragon Queen walked through the smoldering flames unburnt, behind her was magnificent black and red beast.

Cersei was glad she drank and ate nothing that day, for surely it would have left her body in one form or another, and soiled her armored dress.

"Cersei Lannister!" cried Daenerys. "I told you I would take my throne back with blood and fire!"

Cersei kept her face calm. Her weapon between her thighs was not the only one in her possession. "How dare you come into my palace and demand my son's throne? Your House died out a long time ago you fool."

"And now it has come time for your House to end its reign too, you incestuous whore. Your blood will pay for your crimes against the new Crown Cersei."

Daenerys spoke a foreign language to her dragon child, and the beast stayed behind as she approached. Her footsteps were audible despite the cries coming from the city. Cersei stood up from the throne to face off with the dragon twit.

"You will not take this throne with me alive. The Targaryen's were meant to die all those years ago. No one will follow you, you're only a woman." Cersei sounded like her father.

"Yes, I am a woman. What more do I need to be to rule?"

Cersei almost gaped at how much she sounded like her younger self. "You know nothing about ruling. Your slaves-"

"They are freed people fighting for my cause." Daenerys corrected.

"Do you think a slave forgets their own mentality? Your slaves don't have any grasp on what freedom is. You may have broken their shackles, but they haven't tasted freedom yet."

They were a few feet apart now. Cersei stood tall and proud like the lioness she was. Daenerys courage however, outweighed her by the thousands.

"Do not question my people, for you will have a hotter death then you could imagine." The fire in her violet eyes was growing larger and brighter.

"I'm not afraid of fire." Cersei said evenly.

"But you are afraid of not having power." _"Drogon, crush her!" _she ordered in High Valyrian as she smiled.

The black and crimson dragon swished behind the Dragon Queen. Within a blink of an eye, he was staring down the back of Cersei's golden head. She knew her match was met now.

It was as if time had stopped in Cersei's mind. A deafening roar gave her goose pimples, and the hair rose on her neck. Cersei had a sudden rush of memories from childhood, memories of being with Jaime and Robert, and birthing her children flooded her already cloudy mind.

_"This is it Cersei, time to join the rest of my dead family." _She closed her eyes as the claws of Drogon dug into her back, and she hit the floor knocking the wind out of her.

She opened her eyes and saw the dirty boots of Daenerys. "Last words, Cersei?"

"My children, what will become of them?" she felt wetness down her cheeks.

"Tommen and Myrcella will be sent to the opposite ends of Westeros. Tommen will take the black, and Myrcella will be sent to a good friend in Braavos, but for the time being she will be held in Dorn."

"What of Jaime? And Tyrion?"

"Tyrion will be Hand of the Queen. And your lover will rule Casterly Rock, and supplant me half of the Lannister fortune without any argument. The Lannister's are no longer controlling the Seven Kingdoms through a young boy."

"Sansa Stark?" Cersei had barely enough breath to say her name.

Daenerys tilted her head out of curiosity. From what her Captain Arya said, Sansa was a Lannister prisoner.

"She will have her freedom to stay here or not, but what you Lannisters, and everyone else who had their thumb in the pie of the War of the Five Kings will not be shown as much kindness. All the damage caused must be repaired. Anything else Cersei?" Daenerys felt sorry for this poor lioness, everyone should be shown kindness in their final moments, even Cersei Lannister.

"I've been just as much a salve as anyone in this game of lust and power. Free me." She said quietly.

_"Dracarys." _

Drogon's red flames engulfed what was left of Cersei Lannister and turned her into ash. The dragon turned his massive head and set fire to the tapestry of the stags and lions.

Daenerys stepped over the pile of Cersei's ashes, and walked to the spot she dreamt of since she was young. Viserion had busted through the stain glass windows and landed on the left flank of Drogon. Rhaegal made his grand entry though the broken burnt doors. He stood on Drogon's right flank.

"My children, we are home." Daenerys said happily.

She sat down on the Iron Throne, and all three dragons let out a raging roar that was unmatched by any animal, even a lion's.

* * *

**A/N: Just what I think would happen if Daenerys took the throne and Cersei was not willing to give it up. I like both characters a lot, and I believe that either of them could rule given the chance. Much love for reading :3**


End file.
